Automatic conveyor systems have been used to route articles between a series of work stations where various working operations can be performed on the articles.
In the assembly of smaller articles, which include a number of small component parts, the workpiece can be held in a small pallet, and the pallets are moved on the conveyor system to deliver the pallet to various work stations where component parts can be assembled with the work piece or where the workpiece can be inspected or tested.